Eres un fallo por morir, Todd
by Mattdreams
Summary: Vamos, Damian, quiero que me expliques por qué, según tú, soy un fallo.


**N/A:** Hola a todos los presentes ^^

Esta historia está basada en un rol que tuve hace unas noches con mi hermano. No teníamos ni idea de cómo iba a salir, ya que fue todo un experimento el juntar a Damian y a Jason, y pues la verdad es que no quedó tan mal, así que decidí pasarlo a fic desde el punto de vista de un tercero.

Sé que no tiene un argumento real, y que encima solo se escucha el final de la discusión, pero espero que os guste el resultado n3n

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

Debía de ser muy tarde, ya que mamá y papá ya se habían acostado.

Al principio pensé que eran voces dentro de mi sueño, pero poco a poco, fueron estas mismas las que me sacaron de él. Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando, mientras escuchaba como alguien peleaba en la azotea de mi casa.

Bajé de la cama, no asustada, aunque no entendía por qué no, sino más bien curiosa e interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo:

- Como veas. Ni siquiera sé que hago perdiendo el tiempo con un crío como tú – dijo una voz grave y raspada.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí – le contestó un niño, seguro que de mi edad -. Corre, que seguro que tú cita está impacientándose.

Se escuchó un nuevo golpe, aunque esta vez más flojito:

- Respeta a tus mayores, estúpido crío.

- ¿A ti? Nunca – dijo el chico con voz altanera -. Aunque, por tu humor, y por lo que sé, debe de ser por eso por lo que estás tan frustrado.

- ¿Y lo que sabes? – la voz del mayor ahora era juguetona, como si se burlara del pequeño -. ¿Qué se supone que sabes tú de mí?

- ¿De ti? ¿A parte de que eres patético? Lo siento, mis conocimientos no van encauzados hacia lo que sea que hagas tú.

- Oh, qué pena. Ya me había hecho ilusiones sobre lo que podías saber tú de mí.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la ventana y me pegué al cristal, intentando poder verles aunque solo fuera de refilón:

- No necesito información de alguien como tú – seguía discutiendo el menor.

- Oh, por supuesto.

- Tan solo eres un fallo, no necesito saber nada más.

En ese momento creí que vendría un gran silencio tenso, u otro golpe, pero en cambio, una risa grave se escuchó con fuerza:

- Wo. Así que ahora soy el fallo. ¿Y el fallo de qué, si puede saberse?

- Sí, eres el fallo, y nunca me convertiré en alguien como tú.

- Sigues sin responderme, gatito.

- No tengo nada que contestarte.

- Quiero que me digas por qué me consideras un fallo – su voz era prácticamente una orden.

- Eres un fallo por morir, Todd – sentenció el niño.

Se escuchó un disparo, y vi como algo se aseguró al tejado del otro edificio, dejando ambos unidos por una especie de liana. Una figura pequeña saltó, agarrada a esta, pero justo en ese instante, otro disparo desenganchó la cuerda, y el pequeño se precipitó al vacío.

Contuve un grito, pero el muchacho logró agarrarse al borde de mi ventana. Yo me escondí justo debajo de esta, para que no me viese y pudiera seguir espiándoles:

- Me gustaría verte a ti en esa misma situación, aunque dudo que tu perro guardián Grayson te dejara tanto tiempo solo.

- He estado en esa misma situación – el niño había logrado agarrarse bien al alfeizar, y mientras hablaba, se iba acomodando hasta quedar sentado, apoyado contra mi cristal -. Y ahora estoy aquí. Sabes de sobra cual fue el resultado de todo eso, solo el principio. No como tú, que eres un inútil incapaz de superarlo.

Hubo un suspiro por parte del hombre que seguía en mi tejado:

- Sigues sin entender por dónde van los tiros, enano Wayne.

De nuevo se escuchó el primer disparo de antes, pero quien saltó esta vez fue el mayor. Me incorporé lo suficiente como para poder ver como su silueta llegaba al otro edificio y se perdía en la oscuridad:

- Sé perfectamente por dónde van los tiros, Todd, y perdona que no dejara que me dieras una gran lección sobre tu increíble vida – murmuró el niño sentado en mi ventana. Y entonces se giró de golpe.

Esta vez sí que no pude contener el grito y caí de culo, con los ojos fijos en la máscara que tapaba los suyos. Era Robin, el compañero de Batman:

- Yo… lo siento… - balbuceé.

- La próxima vez no seas tan cantosa, niña estúpida.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a disculparme, este saltó hacia el vacío.


End file.
